The IC card reader-writer (hereinafter referred to as “IC card reader”) which reads or writes data from/to an IC card is configured mainly with the hardware illustrated in FIG. 2. More specifically, the IC card reader comprises: a CPU (central data processing unit) for controlling the IC card reader 1; a ROM 3 for storing sequences and data required for IC card reader 1 to process data; a RAM 4 for temporarily storing required data as necessary; a driver IC 5 (hereinafter referred to as a “driver”) for controlling hardware required for communications between IC card 7 and IC card reader 1 (e.g., setting of a voltage, detection of excess current, adjusting power supply, etc.); and an IC contact 6, which is a physical interface between IC card 7 and IC card reader 1. IC card reader 1 is built into a higher level apparatus (not illustrated) such as an ID recognition terminal, a banking transaction terminal, and the like.
IC contact 6 has a corresponding driver 5 which together define a module assembly (some IC card readers have more than two modules). In this case, the 2nd from the last IC card 7 is a so called “Secure Application Module” (SAM) designed for managing security information and the like. Usually, IC card reader 1 is equipped with one or more SAMs. In this disclosure, a module of hardware that provides a unit (module) of communication is referred to as an “IC communication module”. As shown by the area enclosed by dotted lines in FIG. 1 the IC communication module 8 comprises: a driver 5; an IC contact 6; and an IC card 7.
Assume that IC card 7 is inserted into IC card reader 1. IC card 7 must be activated before it is used. IC card 7 is activated in the following manner: a higher level apparatus issues an activation command to IC card reader 1, which, then, activates IC card 7. The International Standards Organization (ISO), Japan Industrial Standards Organization (JIS), or the like has standardized the activation process. More specifically, the activation is performed as follows: power and a clock signal are supplied to IC card 7; a resetting signal enters the high mode. IC card 7 returns its response to IC card reader 1, which then returns the response to the higher level apparatus without modification. IC card 7 is thus activated.
In contrast, when there is something wrong with IC communication module 8, activation of IC card 7 fails and IC card reader 1 communicates an error to a higher level apparatus. FIG. 3 illustrates an example of this communication: the higher level apparatus sends an activation command (Step 101) causing IC card reader 1 to execute activation processing on IC card 7 (Step 102). When trouble in power supply is detected (Step 103), IC card reader 1 communicates with the higher level apparatus the error message “abnormal power supply to IC card” (Step 104). In this example, detection of “abnormal power supply to an IC card” is a function which driver 5 provides. The detection takes place in the following manner: first, an operator turns the power on (hereinafter referred to as “PWRON”) signal of driver 5 into the High mode so as to supply power to IC card 7. Driver 5 supplies power to IC card 7 upon the PWRON signal's entering the High mode. When power supply to IC card 7 is normal, the power source-monitoring (hereinafter referred to as “RDYMOD”) signal enters the High mode. After the PWRON signal enters the High mode, IC card reader 1 monitors the power source-monitoring signal; if the power source-monitoring signal does not enter the High mode within a given time period, it is determined that “power supply to the IC card is abnormal”. In contrast, when IC card 7 is activated, the PWRON signal should always be in the High mode. As long as the power-source monitoring signal is regularly monitored, the state in which “power supply to an IC card is abnormal” can readily be detected.
As illustrated in FIG. 4, when an activation command from the higher level apparatus (Step 105) causes IC card reader 1 to execute an activation of IC card 7 (Step 106), it is confirmed that power supply to IC card 7 is normal (Step 107). When there is no response from IC card 7 or an abnormal response (Step 108), IC card reader 1 sends the error message “power supply to IC card is abnormal” to the higher level apparatus (Step 109).
When driver 5 detects spikes of current (excess current etc.) or an unusually low power voltage or defective driver 5 itself, the power source-monitoring signal does not enter the High mode and the message “power supply to IC card is abnormal” is communicated (with the higher level apparatus). When IC contact 6 is defective (bent or broken or the like), or there is something wrong with IC card 7, the power source-monitoring signal does not enter the High mode and the message “power supply to IC card is abnormal” is communicated (with the higher level apparatus). Moreover, when there is no response or an abnormal response is received from IC card 7, “IC card activation failed” is also communicated (with the higher level apparatus).
Nonetheless, in conventional technology, even when abnormality exists in IC communication module 8, abnormality cannot be detected until the higher level apparatus issues an activation command to IC card reader 1, which then executes activation of IC card 7. Consequently, abnormality is detected after some communication steps have actually taken place: the completed communication steps are wasted, thereby delaying corrective actions or repair.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system and method for checking the condition of communication modules before the higher level apparatus issues an activation command.